


Mechanisms Inbox Drabbles

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Nastya and Jonny are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Collection of inbox drabbles requested from tumblr!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Sibling Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just gathering up the inbox drabbles as I write them, these are the first three in the collection and my first attempts at Mechs fic as well!

The crew was in between planets on their journey, now about two weeks from their next stop. And now at this point, everyone was getting a little bored with just being on the ship, and while they all had seperate things to do, there wasn’t much of anything new to do. And being bored and immortal? Never a good combination, especially this far out from their next landing.

Jonny, having finished annoying every member of the crew he could find, was now laying sprawled out on the floor of a common space they had made centuries ago. The room was filled with various things collected and stolen from various places during their travels, all of them up to their standards, no matter how shitty they looked. Why was Jonny sprawled out on the floor instead of one of the much more comfortable spots? Well sometimes the floor was nice, especially since he dragged all the blankets and pillows he could find, building up a rather impressive nest for himself.

He was staring up at the ceiling, as he had been for about an hour already, when the door to the room opens and light footsteps came in. Jonny didn’t need to look up, already noticing Nastya’s light footsteps as she made her way through the room without her normal boots.

“What do you want?” Jonny says, lifting his head enough to look at her through narrowed eyes, a faint grin at the corner of his lips. She stands close to his feet, hands on her hips, and shakes her head.

“Do I have to have a reason to come into the commons room? Or is it yours now?”

“If I said it was?”

“Shit out of luck.” Nastya says and sheds her thick coat, throwing it over one of the chairs in the room, before dropping down onto the nest that Jonny had made up for himself. He did this a lot when he didn’t want to say anything about wanting company, wanting someone else to just chill with, and she found that out early on. Back when it was just them, back when they were still scared in some ways, keeping each other company and calming each other down when something bad happened.

Nastya lays down next to what was basically her brother and burrows close, while she was taller, there was something about him that made her seem small sometimes, especially when they were close and comforting one another. But also sometimes she felt like he was the small one, when she was comforting him, rare as those times were anymore. She rests her chin on his shoulder as she listens to her Aurora basically purr under and around them, comforted by the sound. She starts to doze off. Nastya is awoken from her slight sleep by Jonny shoving at her shoulder, his voice loud in her ears.

“Quit touching me, your feet are cold!” She grumbles and looks down to where her bare feet were pressed against his legs where his pants had been pushed up a bit. Nastya looks back to him and glares, shoving her feet against his again with a smug grin. Jonny yelps and grabs Nastya around the middle and tosses her as far as he can. Which… from his positioning, isn’t very far, and she lands, laughing, against one of the couches.

“You’re such a little shit sometimes!” He yells, throwing one of the pillows at her. Nastya rolls her eyes and catches it before throwing back, hitting him square in the face.

“Isn’t that what little sisters are for? Well. You’re smaller than me, so older sister?”

“I’m! You!” Jonny tackles her and shoves the pillow into her face, leaning in close. “I’m not that little.” Nastya is laughing, shoving at Jonny and kicking him, one of the kicks landing against his ribs, he huffs and falls back into his nest once more.

“You’re short, Jonny.” Nastya kicks him in the side, not super gentle, but at about half her strength.

“It’s not my fault.” He huffs.

“Nooo not at all.” She laughs and settles down once more, this time Jonny pulling her in near, Nastya lets out a soft sigh and presses her cheek to his shoulder.

They both fall asleep like that after a little bit, not woken up until an explosion from Gunpowder Tim shakes the ship and wakes them up.


	2. Worried about Nastya

“I’m worried about you.” 

Nastya had heard that from everyone on the ship over the course of… a long while. But it had seemed like it was happening much more often, it was frequent. She didn’t like it, she went and curled up as deep into Aurora as she could for what seemed like a couple of years and was just a tad broody. 

She didn’t come out until Jonny squeezed his way into the vents and basically dragged her out of the vents and bodily forced her into a group cuddle pile for a few hours. Nastya ended up falling asleep just due to pure exhaustion, cuddled up against Ashes and her fingers curled into whatever soft clothes they were wearing for the pile. 

Later on, she was picking at her coat, pulling apart the seams where Jonny had already patched them back up, but it was something to do with her hands at the moment since she had nothing else to do. She sniffles a little bit and wipes her nose on the sleeve of the coat and then presses her face into the bulk of it as more tears continue to fall. 

Things like this didn’t happen a lot, she was able to control her emotions, but sometimes they just spilled over in one way or another, as it happened with all of the crew at times. Most of them at least. The Toy Soldier was… always Like That. Nastya slides down the wall of the room she had made what was basically a nest in, close to Aurora’s core so she could be close to her love at all times, warm there when she always seemed to run cold. 

Nastya wakes, sometime later, in her nest of blankets, clothes, and whatever else, a gentle hand running through her hair. It was comforting, and she fell asleep once more without looking to see who it was, falling asleep to the soft humming from the crewmember above her. 

She wakes, again, and the hand is gone from her hair, but there is a warmth near her, pressed close and holding her gently. Two, actually. Raph was in front of her, sitting up with her legs crossed as she had a book on the floor in front of her, and was copying things out of it on occasion. Nastya shifts a bit, enough to look behind her, and smiles at the sight of Ivy, dozing behind her, one arm draped over Nastya’s middle. 

“How are you doing?” Raphaella asks, her voice soft as she looks down at Nastya, who puts her own hand over Ivy’s and curls their fingers together. 

“Tired…” 

“I could tell that.” Nastya gives a half hearted glare. 

“Just… some memories, is all. Of… what was home.” Is all Nastya says, moving enough to rest her cheek on Raph’s thigh, sighing softly when the winged woman starts running her fingers through the engineers hair, pulling gently at the little tangles. 

“Would you rather not have the memories?” 

“I… really don’t know. One side says I don’t want them anymore, but the other side wants that connection still.” 

Raph only hums a little to herself, her fingers halting in Nastya’s hair for a moment to jot something down in the notebook she was working in, before going back to combing through Nastya’s hair. 

Ashes comes in a little later, and plants themselves at Nastya’s feet, just inside the next, pulling her legs into their lap. 

“How you doin’ there?” They’re grinning, and Nastya knows she doesn’t have to fully answer, so she just smiles at them. 

“Better now with company.” 

“Well I think everyone else is on their way, so expect a cuddle pile whether you want it or not.” Ashes snorts a little laugh that makes Nastya chuckle softly. 

“I think it’ll be nice.” 

“As long as one of them doesn’t start a fight with the other on the way here.” Ivy grumbles, still partially asleep, from behind Nastya. Nastya laughs and squeezes Ivy’s hand in her own and nods her head with what she says. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

It’s not long of a wait, but it’s a loud entrance. Jonny, Marius, and Brian running into the room and sliding to a halt, dropping down behind Nastya, where the cover was non-existant. Coming in fast after them is Tim, the edges of his curly hair singed, a look of murder on his face. 

“You did it to yourself!” Jonny shouts, planting himself behind Brian and Marius. 

“You three distracted me!” Tim already has his gun halfway from his belt. 

“Not in here!” Nastya snaps, glaring at the three behind her first, then to Tim. “You shoot in here I’m going to drop you out the damn airlock myself.” 

“Which one?” Jonny asks, peeking out from behind his ‘cover’. 

“Whoever shoots first.” Nastya grumbles. 

“I think that’s fair enough.” Tim puts his gun back, making his way over to the pile and sits down next to Ashes. He looks at Nastya, giving her a small, apologetic smile. 

“Are you doing any better?” He asks, resting a now gentle hand on her ankle. 

“Was a few seconds ago before you all came bursting in here all loud and annoying.” She’s smiling as she says it, Tim grins back. 

“But yes, I think I’m doing better. Just one of those times where the memories of it all came back… from before all of this. They came back in a rush and I just couldn’t keep myself standing.” She sits up, and Jonny is behind her instantly, a gentle hand between her shoulder blades. She Nastya looks back at him and there’s a small sympathetic look on his face, both of them remembering when it was just them both. She gives what is basically her brother a smile as well, leaning back against him. 

“Would another cuddle pile help again? You’re close to Aurora’s heart as well, I’m sure that will make it extra nice.” Marius says, patting the metal floor under him as he leans against Brian. 

“I think it certainly will.”


	3. "Don't Cry" - Gunpowder Tim and Jonny D'ville (Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as shippy or just platonic! It's not really set in stone either way and I wrote it to be a little ambiguous!

Nastya had been gone a year, and Jonny was still hurt from her departure. Anger had been the main feeling he had felt in the last year, taking it out on anything and anyone he could find in that time, even his crewmates, which wasn’t so uncommon, but it had been happening much more over that time. And they all were hurting from Nastya’s departure, but they knew this was hurting him the most, because of how close the two were. 

Now they were on a planet that was probably one of the most calm they have ever been to, and probably one of the nicest. Jonny kind of hated it to be honest, because everywhere he looked he saw things that reminded him of his sister. Jonny would go to the worst parts of the planet he could and just cause hell, doing what he could to make himself feel better, making bets he lost, making bets he won. Getting himself killed and even killing others. What a horrible coping mechanism. 

Tim found him one day, after nearly six months of not seeing their first mate, back on the Aurora of all places, curled up in the nest of blankets that once belonged to Nastya, near the heart of the ship. His face was burrowed into a mass of fabric and his shoulders were heaving due to how hard he was crying. His fingers were curled around one of Nastya’s other jackets, clinging to it like another lifeline, the fabric more than damp under his face. 

Tim feels his heart stutter for a moment, and he walks quietly and slowly into the room and kneels down next to the other man, placing a gentle hand on his back. His voice is soft as he speaks. 

“Jonny… Please. Don’t cry.” Jonny tenses at the touch and the sound of another person, he had been avoiding the crew for ages now, and only came back to the ship because he thought no one would still be on it, too busy exploring that new planet. He wanted time with what he had left to remember Nastya and to sob where no one else would notice. Apparently he had picked wrong. 

“Get out Tim.” Jonny’s voice is wobbly, gravely from how much he had been crying, and he only peeks at Tim, and his face is ruddy and wet with tears. 

“No.” Tim’s voice is steady and he pushes his fingers into Jonny’s hair and starts running his hand through it gently. Jonny lets out a soft sound and his body goes limp under Tim’s hand, more tears flowing freely. 

“I miss her…” Jonny whispers, hiccupping the words out, turning his head to look up at Tim. Tim leans down and gives the other man a little kiss on the cheek and settles next to him. 

“We all do to.” Jonny instantly curls up in Tim’s arms, letting the other man pull him in. It was nice. “But I know how the two of you were, basically siblings.” 

“I was the last one to see her, she wasn’t going to tell anyone.” Jonny burrows his face in Tim’s chest and keeps crying. “I understand why, but I was so angry at first. That she left, knowing she was going to leave without saying anything.” He takes a deep breath and looks up at Tim, who was looking down at him with a soft sad smile. Tim kisses his forehead. 

“Did you get your anger out?” 

“Yes…” Jonny mumbles, bumping his forehead against Tim’s chin. 

“Good. Now you can think about all the good times.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to do more of these as time goes on, and I'm always open for requests for this sort of thing, I love doing them a lot! You can find me @transjonmartin on tumblr!!


End file.
